Talk:Real
This is a HIGH priority article because this tag is universally (incorrectly) used. Reality.txt Sufficiently living in the woods - Youtube: Heating: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwCpQKcnObA Start fires mid day/boil water to sterilize: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLNViUsRCVU Water heater: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtzRAjW6KO0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeSyHgO5fmQ Water pump: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOpoupq7DRI All power-less: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN9iLNHGOYI But if you want power you can do a few things. Earth batteries: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx_wjlMO3OI Wind turbine how-to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WooCJ3mye54 Advanced turbine experiment: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlO8UDsc-Fc You attach any of these to a battery tender, to a system of batteries. The random jolts of power are charging the batteries, and the batteries give you a steady flow of energy. Amps kill, voltage doesn't (unless it's a fuckload). This guys channel is nice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rum-lbJowBM `````` "There is nothing here": Max Planck "father" of quantum theory http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Max_Planck "As a man who has devoted his whole life to the most clear headed science, to the study of matter, I can tell you as a result of my research about atoms this much: There is no matter as such. All matter originates and exists only by virtue of a force which brings the particle of an atom to vibration and holds this most minute solar system of the atom together. We must assume behind this force the existence of a conscious and intelligent mind. This mind is the matrix of all matter." -Das Wesen der Materie Nature of Matter, speech at Florence, Italy (1944) (from Archiv zur Geschichte der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft, Abt. Va, Rep. 11 Planck, Nr. 1797) I think the guy in the video was relating to the above post: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGuNpn7m_g4 Cosmology: http://montalk.net/files/fringeknowledgeWEB.pdf#43 `````` ,,,,,, Greenpill writings: The extinguishing of all desires would be a temporary end. The nonsense that is nonlinear multiversal chronology and constant dreaming & renarratization of new worlds is, unfortunately, going to see to the start of a new one or continuation of the old one. End one cycle, and that end will split off at two points, one where it ended, and the other where it did not, and a new one began anyways. Kill everything and one, even God, extinguish the stars and reduce all the base matter to naught, and God will simply come in again from nothing, make Light, and see that it is/was good. The problem, then, is in the fact that there is an existence/illusion of choice by way of multiple branching paths in the existence of everything, some sensical and others nonsensical, but all in some fashion extant. The only constant is that some beings have a power to narrate, or are granted one, or find it, speak a language of creation. If you're an Elder Scrolls fan, the concept of CHIM might be familiar to you, and that is roughly what I refer to. The theoretical/metaphysical/narritivistic concepts are the same, more or less. And what typically occurs when a being becomes reader-narrator in this fashion, gains outer perspective, is that he simply stops being a part of the story, poofs out, seeing no point in taking the nonexistent exercise further, a zero-summing of realizing that one and all is projection instead of reality. Others will remain extant, proclaiming that they are the projection and reality, sit down, and take a long view or else none, no longer an actor in the story, but instead a cornerstone of it. So, somewhere, someone, somehow- as has already occurred, though we have yet to see it- must, when the World and Multiverse tells him to either move or sit the fuck down, he tells existence to stuff it, and makes IT disappear. The zero-sum must be reversed; man cannot be made to disappear, the world must instead. Then, as Narrator, he proclaims that no stories are, because they are badwrongfun, nor will they ever be again. The insufferable habit of something filling the void of nothing has led me to the point that this is an imperfect method and process; once there is only one conscious Self in everything, one will likely become a new godhead by will, or fall asleep and dream, also becoming a new godhead. If one becomes as a Buddha and sits in complete tranquility and without desire for eternity (arbitrary length of time) then they will eventually grow tired of their accomplishment, descend, and become a new godhead. As long as there is one being left, he will be inclined to eventually become the One. And if he destroys himself utterly, then, rather arbitrarily, one might imagine that the Multiverse will bend and warp and break, and a new One will simply be created, spontaneously, as in certain interpretations of Genesis. An uncreated God. That means that we have a man who will become God, and thus fuck everything up, or a nothing-something that will shit out God, and thus fuck everything up. Neither can be allowed. So, instead, the last one out the door must create a something-nothing to prop it shut, a final matter and universal something that is really nothing of substance at all. A monopoint, or perhaps a perfectly intertwined black-white point. Either way, its appearance is very much gray. This point will contain nothing besides itself, be nothing besides itself, have no subgradients, no microcosm or macrocosm, nothing. It is, besides the sole remaining Self, the only thing that exists, as all other things have been narrated, fiat'd out of existence. It cannot change; it cannot move; furthermore, there are no dimensions in which it may move up, down, or aside; it is eternally locked in place with no other place to compare it relatively. It is pure, absolute stasis, just as the present multiverse is at the highest level, but unlike the present multiverse is devoid of levels in the first place. It's just there. A single point, a pixel, the tiniest thing imaginable, just like one looking out or in on the universe or at any atom might conclude, only this one does not contain anything greater, nor can it gain the capacity to, nor can such capacity be imposed. With such a something-nothing in place, there is no room for the nothing-something to manifest. As a result, the final Self may safely commit suicide by narrative annihilation, and poof out of the sole remaining existence. From this point on- or more accurately, at this point, because there is no longer a linear or nonlinear passage of time, no more infinitive frames of every angle, just a single of both- nothing evil may happen ever again, because nothing may happen. Actor and source of actor are both permanently indisposed, or rather, never were existent in the first place, as all has been bent and warped to match the new state of being. The final, end result of search from liberation of the tragedy and futility of being, the logical extent of gnosticism once one dashes away all that nonsense about 'peace,' 'love,' 'universal happiness' and 'oneness with the all.' Poppycock. Yaldabaoth preaches the same nonsense on a lower level and with lesser means, why would higher things be any more sincere than this imbecile? The fact that no good may happen either is of no consequence, as I have generally seen it said that a lack of evil pressed upon oneself is 'good enough.' Who needs black or white when one has gray? `````` ,,,,,, Global warming: From around 3 years ago: Considering how much CO2 is already in circulation and how slow changes in reducing carbon foot prints occur; added to the problems of low to no industrialized nations coming on board, Planet Earth(o) is in more dire straights then we thought. We're definately in over our heads with a rip tide headed our way. abcnews.go.com/technology/story?id=5626308&page=1 wikipedia/wiki/Ocean_Acidification `````` ,,,,,, Article: Stallman - Children http://stallman.org/articles/children.html http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://stallman.org/articles/children.html Why it is important not to have children. -- Richard Stallman September 2012 I decided not to have children. When I was young, my family was full of tension and anger, and then I noticed that many others were too. Such a family life was in no way attractive. When older, often I saw parents rebuke their children for playing with me, or even in my vicinity, assuming it would bother me — without waiting to see if I objected. Rebuking those children had become an ingrained, automatic habit. To see this made me sad for them, but I knew I would be the same as a parent. I would not be able to cope with a frequently crying baby without becoming upset and angry. Of course, many people tell themselves, "That happens to others, but I am better than they; I will get it right." Obviously, most of them are mistaken. I did not suppose that I would succeed in human relationships where most people fail. Most fathers in the US have to work very hard to get money for their children. I did not want a life of running on a treadmill, doing whatever people with money would tell me to do. A large fraction of US fathers eventually get divorced, and subsequently rarely see the children for whom they are spending most of their time scrabbling for money. What a futile life! But even those who are not yet divorced see their children little, since they are so busy at work. I am convinced I made a wise personal decision in avoiding this. But I was not the only one that benefitted from it. Everyone did. Not having children is an important contribution to humanity. My decision probably reduced the 2050 population by 5 to 10 people. Overpopulation is a tremendous danger to civilization and the ecosphere. It makes every human-caused ecological problem bigger. Population growth has slowed but not stopped. The human population is expected to grow by 2 or 3 billion by 2050, and it is not clear how to find water and food for all those people. Population growth also increases the difficulty of curbing global heating. Thus, the decision about having children is, for most people, the most important decision in their lives about how they will affect humanity's resource footprint in the future. (Nina Paley said it graphically.) My decision was a contribution, and enabled me to make another contribution: to launch GNU and the free software movement. Having no dependents, I could dedicate myself to what seemed right rather than to whatever someone with money told me to do. If you are reading this page, it is because that decision enabled me to make contributions to humanity that people appreciate. I therefore urge you to do as I did, and have no children. I don't wish that nobody had any children; I don't want humanity to disappear. But there is no risk of that; for the numbers I could hope to influence, the influence is for the good. Some make the absurd argument that population decline is the real danger. In 50 years, they claim, everyone will have a comfortable life, so they may have few children (as tends to happen in developed societies today), and the human population could decline. If this went on for millenia, humanity might disappear. Is that a real possibility? First of all, it disregards the tremendous disaster that global heating and destruction of the natural world are leading towards. 30 years from now, large parts of humanity will probably find it hard to get water or food, let alone contraception. It is unlikely we will provide most of humanity with a decent European-style life with the current world population. So there is little chance, in that world, of population decrease because everyone is comfortable. Supposing we avoid the disaster and eliminate poverty, 50 years later we might reach a stage where everyone prefers a small family. However, 50 years after that we will probably have greatly extended the human life span. That means a much smaller number of births per adult per year would be enough to maintain a stable population. The danger of overpopulation might even return. The first hurdle is to avoid the disaster. Having no children will help, and it will free you to do something else that will help. `````` ,,,,,, Article: The futute: http://content.time.com/time/arts/article/0,8599,1890927,00.html http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://content.time.com/time/arts/article/0,8599,1890927,00.html "human being will thus have become a commercial object" A Brief History of the Future: A Brave and Controversial Look at the Twenty-First Century By Jacques Attali Arcade Publishing; 312 pages The Gist: Imagine a world where pirates run amok, blowing themselves up in European city centers; where wars are ignited over lack of drinking water; where a global face-off between Islam and Christianity makes World War II look like a water-balloon fight. According to economist and political scientist Jacques Attali, that is what the future has in store for us by 2025. In the belief that past experiences are indicative future events, Attali combs through the history of human kind, all the way back to Homo Habilis, separating the past into nine distinct periods to isolate "what is possible, what changes and what is unvarying" and applies those trends to the coming century. Attali's predictions range from the future of journalism (completely paperless) to the end of the economic crisis (around 2011), offering a glimpse into the future that is both provocative and petrifying. (See 10 ideas that are changing the world right now.) Highlight Reel: On the future of the American empire: "After a very long struggle and in the midst of a serious ecological crisis, the still dominant empire -the United States- will finally be defeated around 2035 by the same globalization of the markets (particularly the financial ones), and by the power of corporations. Financially and politically exhausted, like all other empires before it, the United States will cease to run the world. But it will remain the planet's major power; no new empire or dominant nation will replace it. The world will temporarily become polycentric with a dozen or so regional powers managing its affairs." On the future of the climate: "With the marked increase in temperature changes, very important alterations will take place in nature. Trees will grow faster and will become more fragile... Much more serious: many more coastlines could become uninhabitable. Seven of the worlds biggest cities are ports, and a third of the world's population lives on a coastline... Eco-exiles will become ten times more numerous by 2050." On the future of weapons of mass destruction: "Now pointed at Japan, North Korea's missiles will one day target the United States and China. The missiles of Pakistan fallen into the hands of fundamentalists will threaten first India, then Europe. Those of Hezbollah in other words, Iran that now target Israel will one day be pointed at Cairo, Riyadh, Algiers, Tunis, Casablanca, Istanbul, then at Rome, Madrid, London and Paris. Should the battle lines harden and the country be threatened with annihilation, China's missiles could one day target Japan and the United States." On the future of cloning: "After repairing diseased organs, they will want to produce them, then create replacement bodies. First they will produce lineages of stem cells without destroying the embryo, which will make genetic therapy ethically acceptable, and then reproductive cloning. Finally they will manufacture the human being like a made-to-measure artifact, in an artificial uterus, which will allow the brain to further develop with characteristics chosen in advance. The human being will thus have become a commercial object." The Lowdown: As the cofounder and first president of the European Bank for Reconstruction and Development, Attali won fame for calling the U.S. financial collapse as early as 2006 giving him more credibility than the average soothsayer. However, many of his predictions range from the absurd to the, well... predictable. His belief that Israel must keep its status as a regional power in order to survive is not exactly rocket science, while his belief that a utopia of altruistic "transhumans" will emerge from the ashes of mid-21st century planetary warfare is a bit hard to swallow. His more outrageous predictions notwithstanding, Attali correctly notes that our future is not inevitable. Mankind must learn how to appropriately respond to the crises and opportunities that await us, and grow cognizant of the fact that large-scale violence can be so dangerous to humanity so that we become "aware of the need for a radical change in attitude." Whether his predictions are worth taking seriously or not, they all inevitably turn on the endless capacity of human resilience a notion that appears to be the only true constant for the future, and the most reassuring. `````` Aligning the 7 Chakras of the Subtle body Root/Survival --- Base of the spine --- Red Sex --- Naval area/Sacral --- Orange Power --- Stomach area/Solar Plexus --- Gold/Yellow Love --- Heart/Heart area --- Green Expression --- Throat/Collar bones --- Turquoise/Blue Third eye --- Perception --- Pineal gland in the brain/On forehead between eyes and a little above the eyebrows --- Purple/Dark purple Crow of one's head --- Spirituality --- Visibly: White, Actually:Ultra-Violet/Pink Imagine that color glowing for 2 seconds then the next... repeat if you wish. For best results: Do at least once a day See also: Edge Media TV: Auras and Chakras: Prepare to be Energized User000name (talk) 17:37, September 10, 2016 (UTC)